Returning from Shattered Dreams
by MissUzumakiHinata
Summary: During his Elite Four challenge Ash is falsely accused of cheating, four years down the line he is living a life with his dream shattered, when a mysterious call from Paul in the present gives him one last chance. AAML Poke,Ikari, minor Ability shipping
1. The Return from Shattered Dreams

**Okay everyone this is my first Pokémon fiction, it is Pokéshipping but that isn't the focus point of the story.**

**Ash during his Elite Four challenge was wrongly accused of Match Fixing and due to this ended up losing his ability to enter Pokémon League championships, thus seemingly ending his dream of becoming a Pokémon master.**

**Four years down the line, a massive event is about to occur where all the world's strongest trainers will participate for the title of Pokémon Master, however Ash cannot participate, or so he thinks, however after a call from the mysterious Paul, his dream may come to reality.**

Chapter one: Returning from Shattered Dreams

(_Four Years Ago)_

"_And Challenger Ash Ketchum's Buizel falls to a powerful Power Gem attack by Aaron's Vespiquen and with that the Challenger loses a close match to his first opponent in his elite four challenge. Tough luck for the challenger, but wait- what's this?" _an overly enthusiastic commentator shouted into his microphone. _"The referee hasn't lifted his flag. The match will continue. Surely Buizel is out of this one, he wasn't even moving!"_

Ash stood on his side of the field in bewilderment. He was about to lose the first match. He thought he had, but the referee deemed the match okay to continue, so quickly he cried _"Buizel use Aqua Jet!" _But once again it wasn't meant to be as his Pokémon was obviously tired. But Ash didn't want his dream to end so he recklessly led Buizel into another Power Gem attack. Once again Buizel fell to the ground unmoving. This time he didn't stand back up and the referee still didn't raise the flag.

"_Referee what are you doing? Get that poor Pokémon out of there!" _Aaron shouted to the match official, but the man shook his head in defiance.

"_I'm under orders to not let the challenger lose this match," _the man replied loudly, enough for the commentator to hear.

"_What is this folks? Apparently something or should I say someone is preventing the official from ending the match!" _The commentator's tone was a mixture of disgust and anger, which wasn't missed by anyone, from the thousands in the stadium to the millions watching at home, all saw one of the oddest sights in league history.

Ash stood wide-eyed in his spot, seemingly surprised by the turn of events. Buizel still wasn't moving and the referee just stood with a smirk on his face. Ash in response lifted his pokéball and returned his seriously injured friend but the referee wasn't having any of it.

"_Challenger what are you doing? The match isn't over," _the man declared, but Ash just shook his head.

"_This match is over," _Ash replied and started to walk away, aiming for the tunnel leading off the main battlefield. He wasn't surprised to hear the angry boo-ing from the spectators, but he certainly was by their accusing words, such as cheater and match fixer. But Ash kept his angry tears back until he managed to escape from sight.

When Ash reached his dressing room he was encountered by his friends Brock and Dawn who appeared sympathetic, yet confused as to what happened out there. Before they got to talk Ash raised his hand over his face and shouted, _"LEAVE!" _at them, but they wouldn't. Brock placed his hand on Ash's shoulder trying to comfort him whilst asking him what happened whilst Dawn sat herself down on one of the bench's with a thinking pose, trying to figure it out herself.

"_I lost my first match, ignored my Pokémon's pain and now people believe I bribed the referee. This is it for me, they'll probably take my Pokémon license and even if they don't, they'll ban me from all competitions. Don't you understand Brock? I don't even deserve to be a trainer anymore!" _Ash cried out in a mixture of sobs and screams.

"_I'm sure Buizel will be okay and maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe the league will inquire into this and find the real culprit," _Brock told the boy optimistically, but all he got in reply was a tug that pulled away Brock's arm from Ash's shoulder.

"_Ash! You may be upset but that's no reason to take this out on Brock. He hasn't done anything wrong!" _Dawn scolded but Ash paid no attention to the young girls' outburst.

"_No, Dawn its okay, don't worry about me," _Brock said, in hopes of stopping Dawn's outburst but she wasn't going to have any of it.

"_No just because he is upset doesn't mean he can treat you like that!" _Dawn said in Brock's defence, but it was obvious, Brock's mind was made up.

"_Just imagine if you believed you're lifelong dream could no longer be achieved Dawn. I'm sure you'd act the same way," _Brock told her, seemingly silencing the blue haired girl.

"_Sorry," _was all Dawn had to say. Her gaze softened and she once again stared sympathetically at the upset young man.

During the short exchange between his two travelling companions Ash stood and slumped against a locker with his face in his hands. He knew everything was over for him, but seeing his friends fight over him was a sight he didn't enjoy much. So he bravely put on a smile and thanked them both for their support.

"_No problem Ash!" _both of them replied in sync, with equally wide smiles on their faces. However they didn't know how dead Ash felt inside from this.

The next day was disastrous. As expected Ash was banned from all league competitions, but much to his surprise his license wasn't taken away despite his obvious mistreatment of his Buizel during the match. Because of this his dreams were shattered and he became known worldwide as the man who cheated his way to an elite four challenge, despite it not being true.

The media ripped him to shreds, destroying all his credibility and even started using his image as a way to promote the importance of fair play.

All in all, that day was a day that Ash would never forget.

(In the present)

It had been four long years since Ash had lost all hope. Despite this he never stopped training his Pokémon even though he wasn't considered a trainer anymore. He was always going to be one at heart, and thus still continued his travels, only occasionally returning home to see his mother and his long time friends.

"Ugh," Ash grunted as he woke up in the middle of Viridian Forest. The rays of sunshine broke through the trees and irritated his eyes, causing him to roll over onto his long time partner in hopes of shielding them.

"Pikaa," the yellow mouse growled

"Oh shit!" Ash cried as he was made to taste a thunderbolt, and as he knew, there was absolutely nothing better than a thunderbolt in the morning, not. "Sorry Pal," Ash apologised whilst rubbing the back of his head.

"Pika, Pikaa!" his Pokémon replied in an angry fashion.

Ash without a second thought pulled out a bottle of ketchup and gave it to his Pokémon, who instantly forgot his anger so he could dig into his favourite snack.

"You okay now buddy?" Ash asked. Pikachu just nodded in response and continued to devour his ketchup causing Ash to laugh, which was rare for him since the incident four years ago.

Ash stood up and just looked at the treetops, imagining the sky just behind. "Remember all those years ago, Caterpie then Pidgeotto, then Caterpie evolved, TWICE! Then much later on Pidgeotto became a Pidgeot." Ash then looked at his feet. "Those were fun times, when we were allowed to dream, weren't they?" Ash asked his partner. It was obvious he was still mulling over his shattered life.

"Pika.. chu"

"I know buddy, but who knows, one day, maybe, just maybe, we can dream again. I'd grasp it with everything I have."

"Pika."

"Yeah your right Pikachu, lets head back to Pallet. Who knows, maybe something interesting has happened," Ash spoke in a doubtful tone, but just as he finished his Pokégear began to ring. "What the, I thought there was no reception in this forest," he shouted before answering the call.

* * *

A purple haired man was pacing back and forth, staring angrily at the floor trying to think of how he was going to break the news to Ash. Heck he didn't even know if he had the right number but it was worth a shot, so without second thought he took a deep breath and dialled the number.

"Ash!" he shouted in a deep voice through the receiver before Ash even replied. It was obvious that his tone of voice momentarily stunned the former trainer.

"Umm who is this?" Ash replied in an idiotic manner, but at least it proved that it was Ash on the other side of the phone.

A smirk came to the man's face, "Pyramid King."

"Brandon?" Ash shouted in surprise.

"NO!" shouted the man dramatically.

"Ok…. Brandon, it's been a long time."

"I'm not Brandon!" he replied.

"Then who are you and why did you lie about being Pyramid King. Oh and whilst I'm at it, how the hell did you get this number?" Ash shouted back at the man.

"I'm not lying. Seriously Ash you're as stupid, dense, and quite frankly as mentally retarded as you used to be!" shouted the purpled haired man angrily.

"Paul?" Ash asked in a sceptical tone.

"Well done Ash, you finally worked it out," he replied sarcastically "and yes this is Pyramid King Paul speaking and I have a very important issue to discuss with you," he said suddenly with seriousness in his voice.

"An important issue?"

"Yes an important issue and it could help you recover your shattered dreams," Paul said in another serious tone.

"As if you of all people could help me recover something like that," a depressed yet serious voice replied. It was so unlike Ash that Paul was taken back slightly.

"Ash, if you don't believe me, tell me this, who is the only person, besides me to beat the Kanto Battle Frontier?"

"Me, of course."

"Exactly and does your thick skull still remember what they offered as a reward?" Paul said, baiting Ash into saying what he wanted.

"Don't act as if I'm stupid, they offered me a place as a….. oh," he stopped suddenly.

"Exactly Ash. The Pokémon League Committee banned you from League Matches and thus you are unranked as a trainer due to being out of action. However what would happen if you could still battle without needing it to be part of the Pokémon League Tournament?"

"I would be able to continue as a trainer, an official trainer."

"Exactly, and that's why Ash, on behalf of the Kanto Battle Frontier I ask you, would you like to be the eighth frontier brain?"

* * *

Will Ash accept Paul's offer? How will the Media react if he does? How does being a brain help him with his goal?

**Ok everyone, sorry it is short and the real plot will start soon, I have quite a lot planned, I know/think my grammar is terrible and I have no Pokemon Story Beta so I am pretty much useless, however please don't discriminate. Also I am crap at Pikachu Language, sorry and if I must, I'll research how to use it correctly. **

**I will go in depth more about what happened over the course of the four years during the story.**

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading.**

**This chapter was revised and Beta'd 29/06/10.**

**Please Review**

**Fate xx**


	2. The Dream Rekindled

_Second chapter of Returning from Shattered Dreams_

_Before we start I would like to thank you to all those who reviewed, of course that doesn't exclude those who didn't review, I appreciate that this fiction is being read, shame It says I have 0 views and hits even though I have reviews, strange :D well that's all._

The Dream Rekindled 

"… On behalf of the Kanto Battle Frontier I ask you, would you like to be the eighth frontier brain?" Paul asked his former rival expecting nothing other than a firm yes.

"Paul…" Ash started, however indecision kicked in and he couldn't think of an answer to give. He was aware that this was a new chance to start again, yet despite this his mind was full of doubt, suspecting Paul had some alternative reason for calling, such as baiting him in so he could crush his hopes.

"Ash?" Paul questioned, wondering why it was taking him so long to answer.

"Huh… yeah sorry about that, umm what did you say again Paul?"

"I just said your name," Paul replied monotonously.

"No before that, I didn't quite hear you correctly," Ash lied. He heard perfectly well, he just didn't want to trust his old rival.

"Oh that," Paul muttered. "Would you like to be the eighth frontier brain?" Paul continued, his voice laced with impatience and frustration.

"About that Paul, I have a question for you. Why would you of all people offer me such a position?" Ash asked in suspicion.

_(Paul's POV)_

"About that Paul, I have a question for you. Why would you of all people offer me such a position?" my former rival asked. His voice sounded extremely suspicious. To say that I was surprised wouldn't be far from the truth. The fact that the dense kid from four years ago was nearly non-existent would be a shock to anybody.

"The Kanto Battle Frontier is always looking to expand. Scott came to me asking if I knew anybody up to the test of running a battle facility. You just happened to fit the description," I replied. To be honest I wasn't lying when I told him this; I just left out what wasn't necessary.

"You expect me to believe that Paul?" he replied. This surprised me once again. He didn't even buy the truth. This was far from what I was expecting to hear when I was told that I would be the one to 'inform' him that the Kanto Battle Frontier wanted him to serve as one of their brains.

"Believe what you want Ash, if you want to lose this chance go ahead. I'm sure we could find someone else to lead the new facility," I started with the hopes of defusing the current conversation, but before I could continue Ash intervened.

"Cut the crap Paul. Why would someone who treated me like dirt four years ago suddenly deem me worthy of a title that equals yours?" Ash questioned angrily. Once again his newfound attitude surprised me, but I didn't let that influence how I replied.

"You beat me in the finals. The best battle of my life is one that I lost," I started trying my best to talk in a calm tone. To be honest I was still quite bitter about my defeat, but at the same time I still see it as the turning point that got me to where I am today. "You could say revenge. I want to defeat you in an official battle," I wasn't lying, but at the same time, I was. Truth be told I already got 'revenge' and it tasted as bitter as my defeat to him.

_(Ash's POV)_

"You could say revenge. I want to defeat you in an official battle," my former tormentor replied. Now that sounded like the truth, but even then, it felt weird. Why would my rival acknowledge me now? Something felt odd but I was satisfied with his reply.

"Revenge, that does sound like you Paul, but there is just one thing that is bothering me. You said official battle, however I can't participate in leagues anymore and I don't think two Frontier Brains can just battle each other and ignore their facilities. So tell me, how do you intend to battle me?" I asked.

I heard a taunting chuckle through my Pokégear and the image of a smirking Paul and the younger, more immature image of me shouting in vain at him flashed in my mind. Before it got too heated Paul started to speak, "Don't you ever watch the PokéNews, or on that matter read the newspaper?" he asked in an emotionless tone, but I knew he was really just mocking me.

"Well it's kind of hard to do so when you're constantly travelling and training. Did you watch television often when you used to travel?" I asked in a sarcastic yet cocky tone thinking that I had beat him.

"I did in fact," he replied. Before I could protest he continued with, "I remember watching you make a fool of yourself in the Wallace Cup." His statement was followed with another taunting chuckle, which frustrated me to no end. At that moment in time I could think of nothing better than punching Paul in the face.

"Fine." I growled conceding that he indeed did have the time to keep up to date with things, which just made me curious as to what he was getting at when he asked me about the news. "What was on the Pokénews then Paul?" I asked, swallowing my own pride at the same time.

"I was wondering when you were gonna ask that Ash," he started and just as expected he laced his words with that mocking tone. "As you may or may not know, the Pokémon League Committee has been around for nearly 200 years, in fact it has been around for 199 years and one month." Paul continued with what seemed to be a history lesson, "Well in 11 months time, the Pokémon League Committee will hold a special 200th year anniversary competition." Upon hearing this, my interest had substantially increased.

"Well as I was saying, there will be a competition featuring the world's best trainers. Since last month a leader board was released, containing those who are currently in poll position to qualify. I heard that at a later date details will be released on instant qualifications for certain trainers, but that is irrelevant for now," he told me. However I still didn't understand what was so important even if the world's best were participating. Before I could query him he continued.

"What I'm saying Ash, is you cannot take part in the league challenge, meaning Gym Leader battles won't help you since you cannot take part in them since they are part of the Pokémon League Tournament. You cannot get qualification through that method." He stopped and waited for the gears in my head to get to work, it didn't take long before I clocked on.

"You want to battle me in the tournament, but I can't qualify through constant battles since they would be classed as invalid due to being banned from the league. However if I won battles as the one being challenged I can still qualify for the competition, right?" I asked in a cocky tone. I thought I was really smart for catching on.

"That's not all Ash. Do you understand how the leader board works?" he asked me the most obvious question ever. Of course I had no idea, I had just learned of it so instead I opted not to speak at all. "Judging your silence I would guess that's a no." he mocked before continuing, "Ash the higher ranked opponent you fight the more 'points' you will receive, however the higher ranked you are the more 'points' you will lose if a trainer should beat you. A reason why becoming a brain is so advantageous is that the trainers you face aren't ordinary and are much stronger than your usual gym challenger. Meaning the more points you can gain, you can make up for lost time." He finished in a know-it-all tone, yet still sounding bored and uninterested.

"So you are saying you want to battle me in the competition and to do this you are offering me an easier way to qualify… I don't know if I should believe you or not." I replied, though it did sound like something Paul might do, it still was too kind an offer for him. I knew there had to be something else he wanted. "Paul, one last time, why are you doing this for me?"

"I want to meet you in the finals and battle for the title of Pokémon Master. In doing so I don't just achieve my goal, but make sure you don't achieve yours." He replied.

"Pokémon Master?" I replied in a surprised tone.

"That's the prize of the competition. You are crowned a Pokémon Master," he finished and that was all that I needed to know, in knowing that he who won the competition was deemed a Master was all the convincing I needed.

"Paul," I started, my voice determined and strong. "Tell me more about this new battle facility."

"So you want to be the eighth Frontier Brain?" he asked, completely ignoring my question, another thing I've always hated about Paul.

"Yes, now tell me so I can get started already," I angrily replied. I just wanted to get started. I knew from experience that time flew by awfully fast, and before I knew it the eleven months of qualifying would be over.

"No can do Ash. If you really are accepting come to Battle Frontier Headquarters exactly a week from now. It's located in Cerulean City, be there at 5pm. There you will likely be appointed as a Frontier Brain, be briefed about your responsibilities and of course, you will be told about your battle facility." Paul told me in a monotonous voice.

Now that everything was settled there was just one last thing I wanted to tell him. "Paul, I never figured you to be the type who spoke on the phone for a long time. I thought you were totally anti-social."

"Shut up loser," he replied before hanging up. I obviously struck a nerve, which in my opinion meant I won the conversation, which left me quite satisfied. Now that the conversation had finished I looked down at my faithful companion and truly smiled for the first time in years.

"Let's go Pikachu!" I shouted enthusiastically raising my first into the air. Pikachu tilted his head in confusion. I replied with a bright smile and told him "Times are fun when we can dream." He seemed to understand perfectly and instantly jumped onto my shoulder.

"Alright buddy lets go to Pallet Town!" I shouted loudly enough for my voice to echo around my vicinity. I found my childish instincts kicking in and I shouted a few more times before continuing on my journey. When I was close to finishing the trip through Viridian Forest a loud screeching noise ripped through the forest's trees and I found myself falling to my knees shielding my ears from the sound. Pikachu followed in suit, yet he seemed in worse condition than me, this probably due to his great sense of hearing I thought.

(Normal Point of View)

A loud screech reached Ash's ears causing him to fall to his knees in pain, at the same time Pikachu mimicked his actions whilst squealing highly due to the immense pain it caused.

Seconds later a massive gust of wind sent the two flying into a nearby tree. Ash shielded his Pokémon pulling it to his chest tightly causing him to feel the full brunt of the impact. During the impact Ash hit his head hard on the tree nearly knocking him unconscious but he willed himself to stay awake for his own safety.

A loud shriek followed shortly after causing Ash to scream out painfully once again. This time the screech was less sharp and wasn't as painful, despite this it still scared the crap out of the young adult.

"Pikachu, are you alright buddy?" Ash asked as he pulled himself to his feet slowly to make sure he didn't further injure himself.

However before he replied the cry returned, this time it didn't hurt at all. What shocked Ash the most was that it sounded extremely familiar. Looking around he saw the silhouette of a massive bird. Gulping loudly, Ash turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could, keeping Pikachu secure in his arms.

"Don't worry buddy were going to be f-"Ash was in the middle of assuring his Pokémon of their safety when the bird swooped down and landed directly in front of him, "-ine." Upon seeing the bird Pokémon up close Ash's mouth dropped open. From the shock of it all, out of the many guesses he made to identify the creature when it was in the air, the creature that it turned out to be was totally unexpected.

* * *

_Ah, what awaits Ash in the next chapter, what is that bird, and what is Paul hiding? _

_Stay tuned._

_No misty this chapter, I know, but be patient, she'll show up soon, so like I asked, please just be patient and she'll arrive, I don't want to rush the Pokéshipping._

_A reviewer thought that this fiction might include some AbilityShipping and after some consideration, I think I may replace the minor PearlShipping with AbilityShipping, since to be honest, I'm also an IkariShipper XD, but nothing beats good ol' Ash n Misty Love :)_

_Well until next time_

_This chapter was beta'd and submitted on 30/06/10_

_Please Review and Thanks for Reading._

_-Fate xxx_


	3. Dream of ReUnion

_Chapter Three of Returning from Shattered Dreams_

_Before I start I just want to thank all those who have reviewed, it really helps with motivation, which I usually lack due to my laid back nature and remember everyone please be patient about the Pokéshipping._

Dream of Re-union 

_(Ash's POV)_

"Don't worry buddy we're going to be f-" I tried to reassure my partner, who was in agony due to the sharp shriek that the giant bird had emitted. I knew it was probably due to his sensitive hearing, but I couldn't finish my sentence as the giant flying Pokémon landed directly in front of me.

The Pokémon in front of me wasn't hard to identify; it was a Pidgeot. However it wasn't any normal Pidgeot, that was for sure. It was around seven foot tall, meaning it was atleast 2 foot taller than an ordinary Pidgeot, and on top of that the creature had a massive scar which started at its left eye and trailed all the way down to the underside of its face. But the thing that shook me the most was the cold glare it gave me and my Pikachu.

The sheer weight of the situation and the fact that I could end up as bird food made my mouth drop open slightly. To my embarrassment, I rather stupidly finished the previous sentence with a weak "-ine" which lacked any confidence that I may have wanted to project. Pikachu noticed this instantly and bravely jumped out of my arms to confront the giant bird, shouting a PIKA at it violently and in doing so snapped my senses back into action.

"_If Pikachu isn't scared nor am I," _I thought as I joined Pikachu in staring down the overgrown Pidgeot. My right hand curled into a fist and I gritted my teeth, and there was only one thought in my mind; _"I'm going to capture this thing."_

(Normal POV)

Ash and Pikachu were glaring at the Pidgeot, who seemed unfazed by their bravery. Quite on the contrary, it seemed rather pleased by their sudden surge of confidence, as if they were challenging it. As a response to their challenge Pidgeot opened its large wings wide and stuck out its cream coloured chest to make itself as seem even taller, this was then followed by a loud cry which caused Ash to clutch his ears tight and Pikachu to let out another cry of pain.

However unlike last time Pikachu shook it off and screamed "PIKA!" defiantly at the large bird, which was met with an unusually calm cry from the Pidgeot. What happened next took Ash by surprise. Pikachu ran right up to the Pidgeot and sniffed it slightly before turning back to Ash, shouting "Pika!" in a joyous tone.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash questioned in a confused manner. Last time he checked, the Pidgeot and Pikachu didn't seem too friendly with each other, but now it let Pikachu sniff it and didn't retaliate. Something wasn't right with this situation.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu replied as he ran over to Ash, jumped on him and then sniffed the empty Pokéballs that were on his belt.

"Hey what is it Pikachu?" Ash asked whilst Pikachu scuttled around his legs sniffing all the spare Pokéballs. This action caused Ash to stumble clumsily, yet despite this, his eyes never left the wild Pidgeot for too long.

"Pika!" the yellow mouse screamed happily as he batted a Pokéball off Ash's belt, "Pika!" he shouted again this time pointing to the Pokéball. "Pika Pika!" it cried again this time pointing to the Pidgeot.

"Oh, I see Pikachu," Ash said in an all knowing voice which caused Pikachu to look at his trainer with a smile, "You want me to catch him, right?" Ash asked confidently.

"Pika," replied the mouse as he dramatically fell to the floor in embarrassment, which took Ash by surprise, for he was sure that he was correct.

"Then what is it Pikachu?" Ash asked again, this time Pikachu pointed to Ash's belt, then to the Pokéball then to the Pidgeot, once again Ash was stumped, he had absolutely no idea what Pikachu was trying to get across, but it seemed rather important.

Whilst all this was going on Pidgeot just stood in its spot staring blankly at Ash, sometimes turning its head to the side and occasionally it pecked the floor out of boredom. When Ash noticed its actions, he was taken by surprise.

"Pikachu!" Ash started quickly, which caught Pikachu's attention, "Do I know this Pidgeot?" he asked in a confused manner.

"Pi-ka" Pikachu replied whilst nodding his head.

"Where do I know this Pidgeot from?" was Ash's next question.

"Pika" his Pokémon replied again, whilst pointing to the Pokéball then to Ash's belt before continuing with a "Pika Pika". Ash understood the sign and searched his belt for a missing ball, when he found the slot his facial expression changed from a straight yet irritated face to a wide smile.

"Last question Pikachu, is this my Pidgeot?" Ash asked, already knowing the answer yet he wanted conformation, so it didn't come as much of a surprise when Pikachu nodded his head and smiled at his trainer. This was all the conformation that Ash needed to hear before he made up his mind.

"Pidgeot, would you like to re-join me?" Ash asked in his usual kind tone.

"Pidgeoot" the giant bird Pokémon replied whilst nodding its head.

"Ok then Pidgeot" Ash replied as he crouched down to pick up Pidgeots old Pokéball. He then threw it at the large bird Pokémon, however what happened next took Ash by surprise, because instead of going into the Pokéball like Ash expected, Pidgeot just whacked the Pokéball directly back at the trainer before crying angrily at it.

"Pigeooot!" the bird screamed angrily.

"What is it Pidgeot, what's the matter?" Ash asked worriedly as Pidgeot started to flap its wings and took to the sky before screaming out at it again. Once again Ash was worried if he upset the giant bird Pokémon. "Please what's the matter Pidgeot?" Ash asked again, but this time he was met with the bird's cold gaze again.

"Pidgeooooot!" the creature cried as it began to swoop downwards at Ash with the intent of attacking its former trainer.

"Piiika-Chuuuuuuuu" Ash heard his Pikachu cry as it shot of a powerful thunderbolt at Pidgeot. However before the attack reached its target; Pidgeot darted back up with tremendous speed getting out range before the electric attack hit it and directed its gaze at its attacker.

"Pidgeoooot!" it cried loudly as it circled the sky taunting Pikachu who was still on the ground.

"Piika-"the yellow mouse growled angrily and electricity crackled across it's body, it was obvious that Pikachu was ready to unleash another thunderbolt. Before it released the electrical energy however, Ash interfered.

"Stop Pikachu," Ash ordered in a strong voice which subdued Pikachu instantly. "If he wants a battle, let's give him a battle, but don't waste energy by firing attacks that won't work," Ash told his oldest Pokémon who silently listened.

"Pidgeot" Ash shouted up to the bird Pokémon, "If I beat you in a battle you'll join me right" Ash asked in a cheerful tone. _"I understand now, Pidgeot wouldn't want to come back without knowing my strength," _Ash thought to himself as he waited for Pidgeot to reply.

"Pidgeoot" the bird replied whilst nodding its head bringing a smile to Ash's face.

"That's good with me Pal" Ash shouted to Pidgeot before looking down at the ground at Pikachu, who was poised ready for attack. "You ready buddy, I'll count on you for Pidgeot's capture just like old times" he told the Pokémon whilst smiling slightly.

"Pi-ka."

"Okay then let's go. Pikachu use thunderbolt to get Pidgeot's attention!" Ash ordered, as Pikachu fired a stream of lightning which just missed it's foe, and once it was finished Pikachu just stood there waiting for orders. "It's okay Pikachu just wait, you can't get Pidgeot whilst he's that high so we need to coax him down," Ash explained whilst quickly surveying the surroundings for something he could use.

"_All I see is trees," _he thought to himself as he turned his attention to Pidgeot who was getting ready to attack. _"Perfect," _he thought as Pidgeot zoomed downwards at Pikachu, who stood his ground just like he was ordered too, "now Pikachu use quick attack to dodge it!" Ash shouted just before Pidgeot collided with Pikachu, so that when Pikachu managed to dodge, Pidgeot came crashing into the ground which momentarily stunned the bird.

"_Too fast, so that if someone dodges you don't have enough time to avoid damage to yourself."  
_Ash assessed the Pidgeot's situation, and once finished Ash smirked before shouting "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Piika-Chuuuuuuuu" cried the electric mouse as another stream of electricity flew at the Pidgeot. This time the bird wasn't so lucky and was struck hard by the attack.

"Pidgeoooooooooooooot," cried the bird Pokémon as sparks of electricity crackled all around Pidgeots body. "Pidgeooooooooooooooooot" it roared again but this time the electricity all came centred to one point on its body before being sent right back at Pikachu.

"What the- Pikachu dodge!" he shouted, but it was too late. The returned attack hit Pikachu hard and despite it being an electric attack it still caused the yellow mouse a considerable amount of pain.

"Pikaaa" the mouse cried as it shook off the attack and glared at Pidgeot. "Pika Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu cried at his opponent, which was returned with one of Pidgeot's cries.

"Pikachu, use quick attack!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu, hearing the order, nodded and quickly sped towards his opponent, who started to flap it's wings incredibly fast which create a massive gust of wind that made it hard for Pikachu to move. "Pikachu, continue forward!" Ash ordered but it was to no avail. The wind was too strong and sent Pikachu flying into a crowd of trees, "PIKACHU!" Ash shouted in a worried tone as he ran over to where Pikachu had landed.

"Pika," Pikachu cried weakly as it pulled itself to its feet.

"Are you okay to continue Pikachu?" Ash asked in a concerned tone.

"Pi-ka!" his Pokémon replied, more strongly this time as it regained its senses.

"Alright, let's get him buddy!" Ash said enthusiastically before pulling his hand to his chin, _"that electric attack before must have been Mirror Move, which means we have a big problem if we give Pidgeot the time to recover. That means we must end this before it has the chance to retaliate, but how, what should I do?" _Ash thought as he once again surveyed his surroundings. _"Trees," _Ash thought until something struck him as rather strange_ "why isn't Pidgeot attacking? He had no qualms with attacking before, so why now?" _Ash thought to himself.

"THAT'S IT, the trees!" Ash said with a grin on his face, Pikachu had no idea what Ash meant but waited eagerly for what he was going to say. "Pikachu, do you think you can lure him here?" Ash asked his Pokémon.

"Pi-ka!" it replied whilst nodding his head. He had no idea what Ash had planned but it usually worked, so he ran straight back into the open through the narrow spaces of the trees and started shouting at the giant Pidgeot ,who started to flap it's wings again. "Pika, Pika Pika, Pika PIIIKA!" Pikachu shouted to Pidgeot who instantly stopped and glared angrily at Pikachu who began to laugh and said the same thing again.

"Pidgeoooooooot!" shouted the bird angrily as it lifted itself just off the ground and flew straight at Pikachu, who turned and run for the trees quickly, finding it extremely easy to navigate thought them with his tiny body. Unfortunately for Pidgeot however, it was quite the opposite. Pidgeot's movements were extremely slow and this is what Ash had counted on as he saw Pikachu run back to him.

"That's great Pikachu, now get your back towards that tree!" Ash ordered whilst pointing at a rather thick and large tree. Pikachu without hesitation obeyed his command and placed his back to the tree and awaited Pidgeot. "Pikachu, the next move will focus solely on your ability to react when I order can you do that Pikachu?" Ash asked his Pokémon who nodded confidently, "Great, let's capture our old friend then," Ash said happily as Pidgeot burst through the trees darted quickly at Pikachu.

"Pidgeoooooooooooooooot!" cried the bird as it beat its wings extremely fast allowing it to cross the battlefield in nearly no time at all. However just as Pidgeot was about to reach Pikachu, Ash reacted.

"Pikachu, duck and send an Iron Tail directly above yourself and straight into Pidgeots head!" Ash cried hopefully just wishing that Pikachu could dodge.

"Pika" Pikachu cried, initially ducking down before Pidgeot reached him causing Pidgeot to crash directly into the tree, slightly disorientating the bird Pokémon, and then just as his master commanded swung his glowing tail up just in time and straight into Pidgeot's head. This sendt the enormous bird flying back across the battlefield, and luckily for Ash the bird was facing the sky meaning it couldn't fly away without clipping its wings on the ground.

"Now follow up with Volt Tackle! And make sure you land directly on Pidgeot Pikachu!" Ash ordered whilst punching the air enthusiastically. Pikachu nodded and smiled at his trainer as he began to dart forward towards his target.

"PikaPikaPikaPikaPika Pi-ka!" Pikachu cried as he charged towards his opponent, yellow electricity surrounded him like an aura as he dived towards the falling Pidgeot, making sure to ram the giant Pidgeot into the ground whilst landing on him in the process. In response the Pidgeot let out an immense cry of pain as electricity coursed through its entire body.

"He can't copy that attack without a run-up so hold on tight to Pidgeot and finish it with Thunder Pikachu!" Ash explained to his tired Pokémon who nodded slowly as it gripped onto the bird, "You're mine Pidgeot!" Ash declared quietly with a small smile as Pikachu let loose a massive charge of electricity which had the same effect that Volt Tackle did on the Pidgeot. However this time it didn't cry back.

"Pikachu return, go Pokéball!" Ash shouted as he threw the red and white capsule at the unconscious bird. Seconds later it was sucked up in a bright red light, then after another three seconds the red light stopped flashing and the ball stopped moving, which caused Ash to smile joyously as the Pokéball disappeared off to Professor Oaks.

"Alright, I caught Pidgeot!" Ash celebrated with Pikachu, "Shame he's at Professor Oak's Lab though," he said in a sad tone, which slightly depressed Pikachu. Sensing this, Ash looked down at Pikachu and said "Don't worry, we're heading to Pallet for a well deserved rest so we'll see him soon!" which quickly changed Pikachu's attitude.

-Viridian City

_(Ash's POV)_

"Man, I am beat!" I shouted loudly as me and Pikachu finally left the maze that was Viridian Forest. This was only half the journey, but I thought that I might as well stop in Viridian with Pikachu for a short stop to rest before heading off for Pallet Town via Route One.

That's what I had planned to do. However, things didn't usually turn out the way I planned outside of Pokémon battles, and like usual it was going to stay that way. Just as I had reached the entrance of Viridian City I heard a loud scream.

"Oh my GOD!" screamed a small ten year old red-headed girl, "It's Ash Ketchum, the man who cheated in the first round of the Sinnoh Elite Four challenge!" she continued. Luckily for me, no-one else was around due to us being on the outskirts of town. This is because if people recognized me in the centre of town there was sure going to be one large crowd of haters.

"Oi, I'm talking to you!" screamed the girl angrily as I walked straight past her. "God, cheaters like you are foul to the bone aren't you!" she screamed once more. To be quite frank it was getting rather irritating listening to this kid.

"Tch-" I huffed, trying to imitate my old rival, Paul, but it didn't work. If anything it made the entire situation worse.

"Don't tch- me mister, who do you think I am!" she screamed with a red face.

Sighing in defeat I turned to face the girl and asked "Who are you then?" in a bored monotonous voice.

"I am Rebecca, I will be a Pokémon master and that's all you need to know !" she told me in a haughty tone which just ticked me off even more.

"Well isn't that nice. You act just like I did when I started my journey, so full of confidence..." I said whilst reminiscing on my childhood.

"Hmph, well unlike you I won't become a cheater" she said angrily as if she was insulted by my words and once again I found it hard to keep my cool.

"Well I hope that goes well for you," I replied in a bored tone and started to walk away but once again she just had to shout at me.

"Hey where do you think you're going? I'm not done yet!" the little girl shouted to me, but I continued walking. I wasn't going to put up with this. That was until she said two words that stopped me in my tracks; "Let's battle!" she shouted as if she was desperate to keep me with her. I had no idea why but I stopped, turned on my heels and grinned at the girl.

"You sure about that; I'm a cheater, aren't I?" I said in a sarcastic tone; however it became clearly obvious that she had no idea that I was being sarcastic.

"You can't cheat in an unofficial battle!" she shouted back at me, it was strange, her tone had changed from a cocky one to a frightened one across the entirety of the conversation and that had me intrigued to a point where I accepted the rookies challenge.

"What are the rules?" I asked the girl.

"This will be a One on One Pokémon Battle" she said with a shaky tone, which got me even more curious, she was obviously trying to keep me with her for some reason.

"Alright fine by me, so who goes first?" I asked

"I'll go first!" she declared as she moved her hand to her purse and pulled out what seemed to be a black Pokéball with a gold trim. If I remembered correctly, it was called a luxury ball. I only knew this because last time I was in a Pokémart, my Pokémon all released themselves from their Pokéballs and pointed to the Luxury balls. Apparently they wanted to live in one of them, but sadly I didn't have the money. "Go Charmander!" Rebecca shouted as she threw the ball to the floor releasing the fire lizard in a stream of red stars.

"Whew a Charmander and that's a Luxury ball. Where did you get them?" I asked ambiguously which caused Rebecca to huff at me again before answering.

"Professor Oak and Daddy!" she replied to me, what struck me as odd was the fact that she got the Pokémon from Professor Oak. That meant she was from Pallet Town right?

"So you're from Pallet Town?" I asked curiously to which she nodded, "Strange. I don't remember seeing you anywhere." This caused her to blush incredibly and look away. Something sure was up with this girl, "Umm why are you blushing?" I asked stupidly.

"I-I'm not blushing, I'm red from anger! Release your Pokémon!" she screamed at me, her face getting redder and redder.

"Sheesh ok little girl, you asked for it" I started, she didn't seem pleased at my little girl comment but I ignored it, "Go Tyranitar!" I shouted loudly as I pulled my powerhouses Pokéball from my belt. It was the same Tyranitar as the one I got from Professor Elm as an Egg. I luckily ran into it again and decided to capture it.

"Tyranitar!" It roared loudly scaring Rebecca.

"A T-Tyranitar?" she stuttered, which amused me to no end.

"Yep, a Tyranitar!" I shouted with a huge smile on my face and if I was seeing correctly I could swear that Rebecca blushed again. "Don't worry he's a harmless unless you annoy him. Then he can be quite the handful," I joked but it obviously didn't help with the little girls nerves.

"Oh yeah well, Charmander you Ember!" she shouted, and just like she ordered the Charmander let forth some light flames which barely even tickled my Tyranitar. However I was impressed at how obedient that Charmander was since my Pikachu was never that obedient when we first started off.

"Tyranitar, use..." I shouted whilst making a dramatic pose. Tyranitar followed in suit, which scared both Rebecca and Charmander. "Scary face!" I ordered and seconds later Tyranitar made such a face that it caused Charmander to faint from stress and Rebecca to cry out as if her Charmander had just died. "Good work Tyranitar," I said with a light chuckle, "Return," and with that the Pokémon returned to its Pokéball.

"Good work," I said honestly to the little girl who had tears in her eyes as she inspected her Charmander.

"Murderer!" she shouted at me with tears in her eyes. It was at that point that I realised despite her haughty rich girl attitude she was still a little girl beneath it all and with that I crouched down and inspected her Charmander using my 'medical knowledge' as an experienced trainer to make a fake diagnostic on Charmander's situation. It was obvious that it had just fainted but I tried to reassure the little girl.

"Hey don't call me a murderer," I started before having one last look at Charmander, "He's just fainted, allow him to rest and he'll be fine," I assured her before standing up fully again, "Besides, with a future Pokémon Master as it's trainer I'm sure he'll become one tough cookie in the future. I should know, I own a Charizard" I said proudly, this seemed to make the little girl blush even harder than before.

"Y-yes t-thank you Mr. Ketchum" she said quietly which took me by surprise, this is the first time she called me anything but an insult.

"Mr. Ketchum?" I started before looking down at her making eye contact, "I thought I was Mr. Cheater?" I said in a playful tone.

"Well I don't think so now!" she said whilst blushing.

"And why is that?" I asked, baiting the little girl on.

"''Cause you beat me fairly, you couldn't be a cheater" she huffed and looked away. I knew it wasn't the real reason, but I accepted it.

"Hey, how about you go to the Pokémon centre and have Charmander get a check up before you head out. You're going to Pewter City right?" I asked in an all knowing tone.

She nodded before asking "How do you know that?"

"I took the same route on my journey. Trust me, Pewter Gym may be hard for your Charmander so get yourself a water Pokémon, somehow." I finished, which confused the girl, "Oh if you're wondering, Pewter Gym is a rock-type Gym and when the Gym Leaders' mother is around it sometimes becomes a temporary water-type Gym, both are strong against fire types so it'd be wise to get yourself a water Pokémon, trust me I learned from my stupidity…. Kind of" I finished with a nervous laugh which made the girl blush again, seriously what was up with this girl.

"T-thank you" she said whilst looking at the floor.

"No problem, but I recommend you get some travelling companions; it makes travelling much easier and much more fun!" I said enthusiastically "Trust me, I should know. I have travelled with a lot of people, heck I travelled with a person with the same colour hair as you when I was younger, her name was Misty. Just watch out she is the leader of Cerulean Gym"

From then on we travelled to the Pokémon centre and luckily enough I managed to avoid attention from large crowds of people. Before long, me and Rebecca were saying our goodbyes and walked our separate ways, thinking back on it I suppose it was nice to talk to someone new without too much hassle. But, one thing was on my mind after speaking with her; it was that red hair and fiery attitude of hers, it reminded me of Misty.

-Route One

And so now I was walking down Route One with Pikachu perched up on my shoulder and looking around at the sights. It was kind of nostalgic seeing this place again, even though I had only been gone for a year, this place always brought back memories to me since it was where Pikachu first obeyed me, where I saw Ho-oh which inspired me with my dream and where I met my best human friend for the first time. You could say it was the start of this long and hectic journey.

I sighed dramatically at this as I continued walking down the long straight path which was Route One. _"I need to stop thinking in the past," _I thought in hopes of steering the thoughts of my past away. It always led to the same conclusion in the end, when he saw it wasn't working he shook his head violently which seemed to calm his thoughts slightly.

"Do you think we're strong enough to reach the tournament Pikachu?" I asked my Pokémon pitifully who seemed rather annoyed at my attitude, and I knew it had every right to be.

"Pi-Ka!" it shouted to me whilst nodding his head furiously, once again this was all the inspiration I needed. Whenever Pikachu was confident in something, it was a good sign.

"I suppose you're right, I was just unsure about this, it's as if I'm coming out of retirement or something" I said jokingly which Pikachu found rather funny might I add. "Pikachu" I said in a strong tone, catching my Pokémon's attention.

"Pi-ka?" it replied curiously.

"Just like you said we'll reach the tournament, no, we will win it!" I said confidently as I looked at the palm of my hand before clenching it into a fist, smiling once again I said "Well let's get back to Pallet and tell mum the good news," before breaking out into a full sprint for my home town.

-Pallet Town

After an hour of running I found myself at the entrance of Pallet Town. Not much had changed since last time I was in Pallet, the winding dirt path that lead all across town hadn't changed and nor had the houses, which were still identically coloured. There was even the same old country smell which was always around when I was a child. _"Yep this place never really changes," _I mused as I approached the front door. I was about to knock until I heard a cry from behind.

"Mr. Mime!" shouted the Pokémon which I presumed was my mothers. "Mr. Mime!" it shouted again except this time it was a little louder.

(Normal POV)

"Mimey, what is it?" shouted a feminine voice from within the Ketchum Residence. Ash who had been standing right next to the door instantly recognised the voice as his mothers, Delia Ketchum.

"Mr. Mime" the Pokémon shouted again. This time the woman reacted and burst through the front door worrying if something was wrong. Unfortunately for the woman, she ended up crashing into the young adult who was standing in the doorway sending the pair to the floor. Luckily, Pikachu jumped off Ash in time, something Ash was silently glad about, 'cause he didn't want to be shocked by Pikachu like in the old days.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she cried as she pulled herself off the young man. Upon seeing his features her worried look changed to a sweet smile, one that the man was accustomed too. "Oh! Hi sweetie, you didn't tell me you were coming to visit!" she chimed happily as she offered him a hand.

Ash took his mother's hand and pulled himself to his feet, "Yeah, sorry about that, I was sort of in the area so I decided to pop in and deliver some good news," Ash said in a cheerful tone.

"Good news?" she asked curiously. It had been so long since Ash had said that to her that it left her intrigued as to what he was on about.

"Yeah, I'd love to tell you the details, but can we talk about it inside?" Ash said in a quiet voice, "I don't want this getting out until its finalised," he whispered.

"Oh, okay sweetie," Delia replied as she opened the door, inviting her son in.

Walking through the door, Ash noticed that over the years the house hadn't changed one bit. Sure, some of the appliances were a little more modern and there were different pictures lying about, but otherwise it was the same old home that he remembered. What took him by surprise was how his achievements as a trainer were still kept out for the world to see.

"This place hasn't changed one bit," Ash thought out loud as he walked to the couch, slouching down on it.

"Well with just me and Mimey here, there isn't much need for change" Delia replied as she walked to the kitchen, "would you like something to eat Ash?" she shouted into the living room, needless to say Ash replied with a quick, yet enthusiastic yes.

"Pika," chimed Ash's Pikachu as he climbed on top of Ash's head, nestling inside his hair.

Whilst his mother was in the kitchen cooking lunch/supper, Ash examined his achievements from afar. From his badges to his winner's trophy from the Orange League, they all brought back good memories. "And soon, a new trophy will be on display," Ash whispered to himself as he reached out for the remote. Once he did so, he quickly turned the television on whilst waiting for his dinner to arrive.

"What you watching sweetie?" Delia asked her son as laid on the couch in a sloppy manner.

"Pokénews," Ash replied.

"Heard anything interesting?" asked Delia who was finding it rather hard to keep any form of conversation going.

"Well... According to sources, all Pokémon League Champions will instantly qualify for the Pokémon League Committee's 200th year anniversary competition, which will take place eleven months from now," Ash replied to his mother, who seemed rather shocked that Ash would talk about anything related to the Pokémon League. Especially since he had avoided those kinds of conversations for the past four years.

"Hm, Ash sweetie?" Delia started catching the young man's attention who pressed mute on the remote whilst turning to her.

"Yes mum?"

"This may sound weird to ask, but why are you speaking about the competition? Last time we spoke you didn't seem too happy when discussing anything related to the Pokémon League," Delia asked curiously.

"Oh, well I might as well break it to you now," Ash said before taking a large breath, "You know around four or five years ago, I denied an offer to become a Frontier Brain?" Delia nodded to this and signalled Ash to continue, "Well, I was kinda offered again. This time they told me that by winning battles as a Frontier Brain I could still qualify for the competition in eleven months time, so I accepted their offer."

"Congratulations!" Delia replied cheerfully, she knew that it was a chance for her son to get his reputation back and achieve his dream which made her smile more brightly than Ash had seen in years. "So, when do you start as a Frontier Brain?" she asked curiously.

"Hold on mum, it's still not confirmed until I go to Battle Frontier Headquarters in Cerulean., I'm sure they will have some kind of test for me, so you shouldn't get your hopes up yet," Ash told his mother who didn't seem to be affected at all.

"Don't think like that sweetie, you'll pass anything they throw at you!" Delia told her son as she danced happily into the kitchen to fetch Ash's meal, "You should alert Professor Oak, Gary and Tracy about this you know," Delia said as she placed food on the dining room table, "then you need to tell all your other friends. I'm sure they'll be so happy for you!" Delia continued in a sing song voice, it was obvious that the news was the best she had heard in years.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will," Ash said in a nervous tone as he pulled himself up and walked over to the table to have his dinner, "I'll tell the Professor, Gary and Tracy tomorrow. I have some business at the lab anyway." Ash ensured his mother as he bit into his food.

"And what about your friends? You can always use the phone you know. Oh I know!" she cried out joyously "How about telling that little girlfriend of yours Ash!" at that Ash's eyes went wide as he began to choke on his food, "What was her name, hmmm... Misty was it?" at that moment Ash spat out all his food in shock.

_(Ash's POV)_

"MISTY IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted at my mother in embarrassment. Seriously, how could she think of such a ridiculous comment? Me and Misty were nothing more than best friends since childhood and mum needed to know that."We're just friends!" I cried out as I felt myself blush, in embarrassment of course.

"Oh really, that's a shame. I always thought of you two as the sweetest couple," my mother replied in a cutesy tone which deepened my blush.

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" I cried back. I knew it was a futile move but I couldn't stand by and listen her talk like that, it just seemed so, impossible.

"Really, but you had that cute little crush on her when you were just a boy," she replied, making me blush once again.

"I DID NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!"

"The more you shout the more obvious it is sweetie," my mother teased, "Besides she had a crush on you," she told me and at that point I just knew she was lying. Misty have a crush on me? That was something that was just too hard to believe.

"You're wrong!" I started but the sly look on her face made me correct my tone, "You're wrong, I never had a crush on her and I'm sure she never had one on me. You're just imagining things mum," I said in a calm tone, my blush remained but I was hopeful that she'd drop the issue. Unluckily for him, she didn't.

"Fine, fine," she replied bringing a smile to my face, "I'll concede that you may not have had a crush on her, but she definitely had one on you. Women can tell sweetie," she added, and this time I had no way to counter her so quickly I tried to change the subject.

"How did we get onto this anyway" I huffed as I looked away from her.

"I told you to inform your friends, and that's exactly what you'll do!" she ordered.

"Fine, I'll do it tomorrow," I lied as I went back to eating my food.

"Tonight," she said, in a confusing manner.

"Hm?" I replied.

"You'll call your friends tonight, and don't think you can put it off until tomorrow mister," she warned me.

"And if I don't?" I asked, challenging her authority.

"If you don't I'll just call them myself," she said in a sweet voice.

"Is that all?"

"And tell them all about the cute little things you did as a baby," she finished causing me to bolt up and run to the phone.

"Thanks for the meal mum it was delicious, I guess I'll get those calls out of the way," I said in a worried tone as I searched thought the contacts list on the house phone until I found the first number and clicked it, instigating the phone call. _"First up its Misty," _I thought as the phone began to ring.

-Cerulean City Gym

"Ring Ring Ring, Phone Call, Phone Call" the phones computerized voice said loudly catching the attention of one, very grouchy red-head. She'd been getting calls all day from various different call centres, so in her anger she pulled the receiver and shouted loudly and angrily into the phone.

"WHAT IS IT NOW?"

To say that the person on the other end wasn't startled would be a lie; in fact the man on the other end was actually kind of scared to reply.

"Didn't you hear me the last time you called, I DON'T NEED ANY MORE DAMN POKÉFOOD, SO JUST STOP CALLING!" the red-head screamed again, but this time a voice replied.

"Umm Mist, is that you?" asked the voice, instantly snapping Misty out of her rage. She knew there were very few people who called her that, and in fact there was only one person who called her Mist on a frequent basis, but she couldn't believe that it was him. Despite this she answered in a hopeful tone.

"A-Ash?"

* * *

_How will this conversation go? Find out next chapter (^_^ Lol ^_^)_

_I hope you liked my first ever write up of a Pokémon fight, I am rather unconfident about it but I hope you enjoyed it, please leave feedback about it._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter despite a lot of it being filler, sorry about that but you have to get the necessary boring parts out of the way before you can really get into the story, consider this background and besides I kind of introduced Misty in this chapter so be happy._

_Congratulations to 'Lady Eowyn of Ithilien' for guessing the bird's identity as Pidgeot._

_Before anyone wonders about Ash's personality, remember he has spent the last four years feeling hopeless due to his dreams being destroyed and because of this he has become rather reminiscent about the past and is wary of large crowds of people due to how badly people think of him._

_Ash has a Tyranitar just because he does, I always loved that Pokémon._

_Rebecca is an OC not a COTD from the Anime, also she probably won't arrive again, she is just a plot device for Ash to remember Misty, if you're wondering why she acted like that, she was a fangirl of Ash's when she was little, then became discouraged when he was labelled a cheat, the fear she showed was because she was scared of leaving town at the time but after talking with Ash she became slightly confident._

_My Beta for this fic was unable to do so this time around so I got my usual Beta from my other fictions to help so a big thanks to __**Jack the Reaper **__for dealing with my crap punctuation and re-wording some parts._

_Please review._

_-Fate xx_


End file.
